


TacTickle Advantage

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mario Kart, Teasing, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil should know better than to accept a challenge from Patton when he has that devious grin on his face.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	TacTickle Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts to celebrate hitting 300 followers on tumblr! This was for the prompt:
> 
> 8\. “Lot of courage for someone who’s about to get tickled.” 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (also I am very tired, I barely slept and I did not take my Sunday nap, so I actually dozed off partway through writing and then continued when I woke up so if it’s OOC or disjointed that is why lol, sorry!!)

Virgil would admit, he was getting a little cocky. 

But, what, was he _supposed_ to remain humble when dominating at MarioKart? While Patton wasn’t as much of a challenge as Logan, he was nothing to shake his head at. And Virgil was _winning_.

Patton huffed as he came in second place once again, then turned an easy grin onto Virgil. “Hey, let’s make this more interesting!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, huffing out a laugh as he smirked. “You sure about that? You don’t seem to be in the best position to be making such deals.”

Patton grinned at him. “Come on, Virge! Just a little bet!”

Virgil shook his head, but smiled and relented. “Alright, what did you have in mind, Pat?”

Patton’s playful grin turned devious. “All or nothing for this last race. Loser gets tickled until they call ‘uncle.’”

Virgil’s own grin turned devious, as well. “You’re on.”

They loaded up the fourth and final race (at least, in this specific grand prix, there were many that came before it) and Virgil relaxed back into the couch. He’d won all the rounds beforehand, he felt secure in the fact that he would yet again.

Patton hummed and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Lot of courage for someone who’s about to get tickled, sweetpea.”

The tease, as minor as it was, caught Virgil off guard, and he missed the countdown speedboost. In fact, he got a false start, and he growled as smoke surrounding his kart.

“Aww, what’s wrong, gigglebug?” Patton asked, quickly maneuvering his way into first place. “Are you a little _distracted_?”

“No,” Virgil growled, even as he accidentally drove his car off the map.

“Really?” Patton asked, voice filled with false astonishment. “Well, I can’t imagine what else would have you in eighth place, after all this time in first!”

“I’m just... luring you into a false sense of security,” Virgil said, but the defense sounded weak even to his own ears.

“Aww, Virgey, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to distract you! My bad, sugarpuff!”

Virgil tried to tune Patton out, but it was rather ineffective. He giggled and cooed and teased throughout all three laps. Every tease would cause Virgil to falter in surprise, jerking his kart around the map and losing ground.

Patton cheered as he passed the finish line in first place, and Virgil groaned. He gave up where he was, back in 10th, and dropped the controller to the couch to put his face in his hands.

“You cheated,” he mumbled.

Patton hugged him from the side. “I _never_ said _teasing_ was off the table, cutiepie! It was, what would Logan call it, a tac _tickle_ advantage?”

Virgil groaned again, but it quickly morphed into muffled giggles as Patton gently began spidering his fingers against Virgil’s side. Virgil tried to shift away, but it only led to him cuddling further into Patton’s embrace.

“Aww, how sweet, you wanna cuddle, giggles?”

“No!” Virgil giggled, squirming in Patton’s hold as his fingers strayed over to Virgil’s stomach.

“No? You _don’t_ wanna cuddle? What about... a _tickle_?”

Virgil shrieked and burst into loud laughter as Patton dug a finger into his bellybutton. The rest of his four fingers dug into the surrounding stomach, while his other hand finally joined in to claw up and down his ribs and sneak into his armpit.

“Patton!” Virgil squealed.

“Aww, isn’t this fun! Your laugh is so cute, look at that adorable little blush!” Patton cooed. “I just love playing these games with you, Virgey-poo! Aren’t you so glad you lost?”

“Patton, please!”

“You giving up, gigglemunch?”

Virgil didn’t reply, which just made Patton coo at him more. He held out barely a minute or two more, but the finger digging deep into his bellybutton, scratching away and the sides and vibrating so deeply into it that he felt the tickles tingling throughout his whole tummy.

“Uncle!” Virgil shrieked. “Uncle!!”

Patton giggled and stopped immediately, rubbing his hands firmly over Virgil’s skin to help settle the lingering ghost-tickles.

“Mean,” Virgil giggled against Patton’s shoulder.

“Aww, you don’t mean that!” Patton said. They sat in silence for a few moments before he felt Patton grin and speak again, “Wanna play another round?”

And what could Virgil do but grin and agree?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey y'all, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed that! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it, and feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
